


Dark Hour Thief

by Peanut_the_SCP



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Attempt at Humor, Depression, F/M, Female Persona 3 Protagonist and Male Persona 3 Protagonist are Twins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Persona 5 Bad Ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut_the_SCP/pseuds/Peanut_the_SCP
Summary: Akira Kurusu the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Heart won a pyrrhic victory agains't the God of Control YaldabaothNow left alone with most of his bonds and mankind purged from history he is given another choice by Igor, the true proprietor of the velvet roomAccept his death and join his friends and mankind in the afterlife, or travel to another reality in order to aid two other twin fools in their journey to stop death
Relationships: Arisato Minako & Arisato Minato, Arisato Minako & Kurusu Akira, Arisato Minako & SEES | Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, Arisato Minato & Kurusu Akira, Arisato Minato & SEES | Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Another Chance

**Memento Mori**

**Remember your death**

**Heaven-2016**

How much time has passed?

Was it even worth it anymore?

For Akira Kurusu the Leader of the phantom thieves only two questions passed through his mind.

One by one the Phantom Thieves of heart fell in the fight agains't the god of control, and one by one he felt his bonds sever and his personas scream, if in anguish or anger he couldn't tell

Haru was the first to fall, joining her father in death,

She was followed by Futaba

Then Makoto

Yusuke

Ann

Ryuji

And finally Morgana, The inehritor of humanity's hope, created to guide the trickster in order to avoid ruin, with his death humanity hopes are extinguished, along with humanity itself,

And with mankind purged from history so did his other bonds, deep in his mind he could still feel Zaou-Gongen and Vishnu the Ultimate Personas of the Strength and Fool arcanas representing Lavenza and Igor still active

The Velvet Room was between dream and reality, mind and matter even if mankind ceased to exist the velvet room would continue to exist.

In the end he was on his knees, the only one left standing agains't Yaldabaoth, but was it even worth fighting anymore?

what would he gain from defeating the god of control, his friends were gone, his family was gone, humanity was gone.

**You have lost**

**Your bonds have been severed**

**Mankind has been purged**

**Erased from history**

**This is the Punishment for opposing a god**

No

He won't give up

His friends wouldn't want that

He was going to defeat the god of control

"No"

**What?**

"I said no!"

"I won't give up, i don't care if my friends are dead!"

"I don't care if mankind is dead!"

"I don't care about your punishment!"

"Yaldabaoth, im taking you down!

**Fool**

**You are alone**

**It is Futile to resist**

**This is your fate**

'Fate?'

That monster dared to speak of his Fate when he controlled everything from the start to the end

No he won't give up, not after that, he acquired his resolution

he was going to avenge his friends, avenge mankind, he was going to defeat the god of control, even if he died in the process

deep in his soul he could view a familiar voice speaking to him

**"So you have found your resolve?, very well then"**

**"from the sea of your soul i have been reborn and shall heed your call"**

Akira felt his mask dissapear into blue flames, there was no need to hide anymore, not when there is nobody you could hide from

**"Call upon my name and release thy rage"**

"SATANAEL!"

In an ironic twist of fate Satanael, the second son of god, the true from of satan, descended from the heavens, just like the god of control ascended from the depths

The gigantic six winged figure stood behind Joker as he awaited his command, staring at Yaldabaoth in defiance of the god's "control"

**Hmpf...**

**Even now you still fight**

**it doesn't matter**

**this is why mankind was purged**

**die...**

At Yaldabaoth's command the rays of control advanced on Joker seeking to strike him down and kill the leader of the phantom thieves

and the moment they struck they did nothing, Satanael blocking the rays of control from leaving a scratch on its master

**Impossible!**

**You failed your rehabilitation!**

**this cannot be!**

**You are a fool opposing a god**

**My control is the ultimate truth of this world!**

**I Condenm you!**

The moment Yaldabaoth spoke the Sword of conviction moved to cut down joker only for it to be caught mid-air by Satanael and yanked off from the God of Control's grasp

And then Akira spoke staring down the god of control

"I don't care if i die!, Yaldabaoth im taking you with me!"

"Anihilate Him, Satanael!"

Joker raised his Pistol aiming directily at Yaldabaoth's Chest,

Satanael had done the same with his own rifle

**Prepostorous**

**You dare stand agains't god Itself**

**"** Die"

At those words a bullet made from the seven deadly sins exited satanael's rifle, passing directly through Yaldabaoth's Chest and leaving a giant hole in its wake

**What power...**

**It surpasses mine own...**

**a god born from the wish of the masses...**

**So this... is the true Trickster...**

**Damn that Igor... It seems he wasn't spouting nonsense...**

Akira could only watch as Yaldabaoth's body fell back and descended towards the depths, God itself falling from the heavens and into the depths

And For the first time since arriving in Tokyo Akira Kurusu, The Leader of the Phantom Thieves was truly alone

With both mankind and his friends gone there was no more reason to live anymore

Falling onto his knees Akira slowly took his pistol, forged from Lucifer in the Eletric Chair of the velvet room, put the barrel to his head, and pulled the trigger 

Blood splattered to the floor of heaven

**Velvet Room**

The sounds of a Piano and a Woman singing took Akira out of his sleep, looking at the familiar blue of the ceiling and the familiar softness of a matress he immediatly realized where he was

The Velvet Room

Slowly lifting himself on shaky legs he looked down at the long nosed man sitting in a table, Igor and at his size a young girl with long platinum hair , golden eyes and a blue dress, Lavenza

Walking towards Igor akira was about to open his mouth to speak when the long nosed master of the velvet room spoke

"Trickster welcome to the velvet room"

"Not your velvet room?" Akira asked remembering yaldabaoth's first words when he first meet the god

"no, no, Yaldabaoth may have considered the velvet room to be his own, but the velvet room only serves its guests", Igor continued "now tell me trickster do you believe in fortune telling?! igor asked as a deck of cards appeared in his hands and laying out 6 cards in the table in front of him

Akira wanted to scream at igor, everyone he knew and cared about was dead, and here he was playing with cards, however decided not to and only responded with an "a bit"

"each reading is done with the same card but the result is always different, life itself followns the same principles doesn't it?" igor lifted his hand and flipped a card revealing itself to be a skull with the roman numbers XIII 

Akira knew this card death, Akira had learned a few things about card reading with Chihaya, his confidant of the Fortune Arcana, he couldn't do readings himself but he knew the meanings of the cards, death also was his confidant with his doctor Tae Takemi

"Death in the upright position this card repres-" Igor spoke before being interupted by akira "Transformations,Endings,Change"

A small smile appeared on Igor's face "correct" if i remember one of your confidants was a fortune teller", a flash of pain appeared in Akira face, Igor reminding of Chihaya, the Blonde Haired Fortune Teller that resided in Shinjuku

"Now lets see" Igor Continued lifiting his hand "The Card indicating the future beyond that is" Igor flipped another card this time a card with a lighting bolt hitting a tower with the numbers XVI appeared, igor continued "The tower in the upright, it seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent"

Akira wanted to laugh, a terrible catastrophe is imminent, apparently for Igor humanity being killed not a terrible catastrophe.

"Igor, what do i do now, my friends are dead, Humanity is dead, Morgana is dead" Akira asked a deep sadness in his voice

Igor thought about his options, The trickster deserved a better life, he was manipulated by a false god in order to be guided towards a rigged outcome, the obvious choice would be giving him another chance although he didn't know if he would accept that, he knew that the trickster had a deep desire and determination to save his friends just like his former attendant had deep determination to save a former guest

"Would you accept a second chance, to go back and save your friends", Akira expression was the only answer he nedded, "I don't think i can Igor" he said "im not strong enough to see them again, to save them"

Igor sat in deep comtemplation, Akira posessed a determination that could rival Elizabeth's determination to save a the Messiah, perhaps he could kill two birds in one stone, perhaps this might work, looking at the trickster he opened his mouth to speak, "What if i told you could save your friends, in a different way"

Akira looked at Igor in confusion but Igor interrupted him before he was allowed to speak, "You aren't the only wildcard that fought a god, your predecessors fought various entities in order to stop ruin"

At the word ruin, Akira chuckled "good to know they managed to stop ruin, bet they would be real proud of me if they weren't dead" he said in a pained sarcastic tone, Igor continued "However, what if told you save your friends by aiding one of them"

Akira looked at Igor in confusion but let the Master of the Velvet Room continue "The Velvet room exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, in this reality you were destined to lose agains't the false god of control, in other realities you were destined to win, however one of your predecessor were destined to lose his battle agaisn't another divine entity" Igor stopped by a moment before continuing "If you aid them however, you can help them avoid their fate"

"And if they managed to stop ruin, the trickster of that reality would win agains't Yaldabaoth" Akira Finished

"Correct"

"And if i refuse" Akira asked "Then you would join your friends in death" Igor said in response

Akira sat in deep though, should he accept it or should he join his friends in the afterlife, Taking a deep breath akira spoke

"I accept"

"Very Well" Igor said a small smile appeared on his face before putting his hand on his pocket and taking out a Small Pendant with a blue gem, although Akira could see a bit of red and black inside it, "This Pendant will be very important in your next journey, do not by any means lose it" Igor warned him "you will inherit the equipment and funds you and your friends acquired on your journey, you will also recieve a new ability in your new journey and your powers will be weakened although you will still posses the powers of the wild card, now Lavenza if you could" Igor motioned to his Attendant, Lavenza walked up to him with a bag in her hand, the same bag he used to carry Morgana

"This bag contains your equipment and funds you acquired in your journey, it also contains the information about your background in this new reality" Lavenza spoke for the first time since he arrived in the velvet room "Thank you Lavenza" he said in response to the velvet room attendant

"Good luck my Trickster"

"wait" Akira Interrupted "What about the ability you spoke about"

"That you will discover on your own, when you arrive in this other reality come to the velvet room, i know you will know where to find it"

"Thank you Igor, For everything" Akira said before his vision was consumed by a flash of light.

**Uknown Location - Uknown Date**

"Now arriving in Iwatodai" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was always intrigued by a Joker in persona 3 scenario and seeing the lack of it i decided to write one myself  
> This is my first fic and english isn't my first language so spelling may be bad, and help correecting it would be greatly aprecciated  
> also i suck at punctuation
> 
> I was a bit Inspired by Hawkright's Rig the Game royal to write this and you should definitivaly read it, its one of the best fics i read


	2. Life will change

**Iwatodai - 2009**

"Now Arriving in Iwatodai"

"This is the final train bound to Tatsumi Port Island"

As Akira opened his eyes he could hear a voice announcing he reached his destination after exiting the train and leaving the station he ran into a number of problems, the first one was that the only thing he know was that he was somewhere called Iwatodai, and that was all he knew.

Taking his phone of his pocket, he discovered two things, the first thing the date was may 6th 2009, in which he realized he was 7 years in the past, in an ironically his phone which was an old cheap model he bought before being sent to Tokyo for his probation, now it could be considered advanced as most people still used flip phones.

It was 4 also minutes to midnight meaning that it would soon be may 7th.

The second thing almost made his heart stop, The MetaNav was still around, somehow the metaverse existed, even though it was 7 years before the phantom thieves would make their appearance and 5 years before Wakaba Isshiki was killed by Akechi in the Metaverse, after one minute passed and Akira recovered from his small heart attack he decided to check the bag Lavenza gave him, the items he found were interesting as a way to put it.

The first thing he noticed was a clipboard that contained information about him,

**Akira Kurusu - born december 24th 1992**

'Considering its 2009 it makes sense my birth date changed'

**only child of Hideki and Akane Kurusu**

'So my parents names didn't change'

**Both Parents deceased**

'well atleast the information here isn't wrong'

**Arrested for assault, but released on probation**

'Glad to know that didn't change either', Akira thought sarcastically

 **Probation was completed on april of** **2009**

'Well atleast im not under the care of some random stranger i don't know anything about... like Sojiro' a deep sadness passing through Akira's mind as he remembered his former guardian

**Enrolled at Gekkoukan High School**

'I just hope the teachers are better than in Shujin, although im pretty sure no teacher there can rival Kamoshida', there was also a flier along with the imformation papers

"Iwatodai Dormitories, i guess that is where i will be staying for the year" he muttered to himself, it was also a Co-ed dorm so it meant he would be living with both girls and boys, he also noticed the other contents of the bag,stacks of yen, medicine, lockpicks, smoke bombs and vanish balls, his grappling hook, his old dagger, a real gun

'oh shit the gun is real' if a cop caught him with a gun he would gain a one way trip to a jail cell, and then he remembered Igor's words, "you will inherit the equipment and funds you and your friends"

'I hope that doesn't Include Haru's Grenade Launcher', Akira Thoughts were interrupted when the clock hit midnight

Arsene became active in his mind and he felt as if he was in the metaverse, saying everything went to hell after that would be an understatement

Coffins suddenly surrounded him,the sky and the moon turned green illuminating the city with a green light, water turned to blood, puddles of blood appearing on the ground from places that there wasn't even water.

"What the Fuck!" Akira said as he looked at a man screaming as he clutched his head before being consumed by a slimy black substance, a black substance he knew all to well, a shadow

Blue fire consumed him as he changed into his phantom thief outfit, the shadow taking form as it prepared to attack him, "strange this one is different", he had expected the shadow to turn into a pixie or a pyro jack, however the shadow turned into some different, The most noticeable feature of the shadow was the blue mask with the roman numeral I on it, its "body" appeared to be stuck to the ground with two hands coming out from a "hole" where its body appeared to begin

"Come Arsene" As requested the gentlemen thief appeared behind the Trickster, but to his surprise his persona wasn't the only thing to appear, in front of him 3 red holographic like panels appeared in front of him, the one on the left informed him of his health and status, while the one of the right showed a map of his location, it didn't take long to Akira to understand what was going on as he remembered Igor other words spoken to him, " you will also recieve a new ability in your new journey', it seems the new ability that he recieved was the ability for him to act as a navigator, or atleast scan shadows, something which was very useful considering he was alone, the panel on the center however was zoomed in on the shadow, as Akira touched it it started to display information about the shadow, "Cowardly Maya, weak to fire, eletrical and wind attacks" 

"Arsene Ravage him" Obeying its master's command Arsene advanced on the shadow, its claws piercing the shadow's mask as he held it mid-air dark energy visible in his hands as he awaited its master's orders, "Now,Eiha" The dark energy in arsene's hand entered the shadow's mask as Akira words were spoken, leaving behind only Blue Mask, "this one's are different" Akira said while he watched as the shadow's body dissapeared,

Akira stood there in thought, Igor had told him perhaps he inherited Futaba's Scanning abilities as she didn't posses any weapons he could use, he also wondered how he would acquire new personas as he couldn't negotiate with them, shaking his head he began to attach his grappling hook in his arm, and as he was about to put his things in his "inventory" he realized that his friends weapons were indeed with him, although they only appeared with him when he was in his thief outfit, it also confirmed his fear that the haru's model granade launcher did indeed turn into a real one

If a cop caught him he wasn't going to jail, he was going to be brought to a military base to be interrogated on how a tennager managed to acquire military grade weapons

'Atleast they only seem to appear when im my thief outfit' Akira thought as he placed his dagger and gun in his pockets, looking down the street could see a giant tower in the distance, he could feel a similar energy to mementos in it "Perhaps finding the Velvet Room will be easier than i thought, i will check it another day" he said to himself as he made his way to the Iwatodai Dormitories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be Akira's introduction to the dark hour and demonstatring his new power, so yes arsene is capable of scanning now, though its more like Mitsuru's scaning abilities as his persona is more battle oriented, his weapons will also be able to hurt shadows as they were made by eletric chair exevution in the velvet room (itemization)  
> spelling correction and criticism is always welcome  
> Next Chapter is SEES introduction


	3. First meeting

**Iwatodai Dormitories - 5 Minutes until the end of the dark hour**

After getting lost around Iwatodai for nearly an hour, killing a shadow that caused him to fall in a puddle of blood, Akira finally arrived in the Iwatodai Dormitories, Its was a four-story building located near a shrine , it was also the only building in the street that had the lights on, which pretty much told him there was something special about this dorm

Opening the door with a sigh the first thing that came to view was the looks surprise of the people sitting on the couch, likely because of the fact he wasn't a coffin like everyone else in the street, he was about to open his mouth to speak when a redheaded girl stepped forward to greet him "You must be the new transfer student, my name is Mitsuru Kirijo, im one of the students who live in this dorm", Mitsuru Kirijo, for some reason that name seemed familiar to him, if he remembered right Futaba mentioned that name to him, something along the lines of japan hottest CEO, although he was pretty sure she wasn't CEO of the Kirijo Group at that point, "Kirijo Group, i assume" Akira deliberately left out the hottest CEO part, She nodded

"Another transfer student?" a blue haired boy with blue eyes that was sitting in the couch asked, the best way akira found to describe him was Yusuke but as an emo, along with him was a boy with silver hair and a red vest, and a boy with a blue shirt, a baseball cap and a goatee

On the opposite couch there was a girl with a pink sweater and light-brown hair along with a girl with reddish-brown hair and red eyes she also had barretes in her hair that formed the roman numerals XXII or 22, she reminded him a bit of Kasumi Yoshizawa, she looked similar to the blue haired boy although her hair and eyes were of a different color

"Yes, his name is Akira Kurusu,its was a last minute decision so he will eventually be moved to another another dorm" Akira was sure he could he a "yeah right" exiting the bluenette mouth, he also noticed his dormmates had a red armband that had SEES written in it, most likely a school club, "This is Minato Arisato, he is a junior this year like you" Mitsuru motioned to the others on the couch "Along with his sister Minako, Junpei Iori and Yukari Takeba, Akihiko Sanada and I will be your seniors" she said while motioning to the boy with silver hair

For some reason Yukari seemed familiar to him, like he heard her name somewhere, his thoughs were interrupted when he looked at the Arisatos and Arsene decided to make an appearance,

Unlike how Arsene normally appeared when he summoned him this time arsene appeared a similar way to how he first appeared when he was looking for Yongen-Jaya and the MetaNav appeared for the first time all those months ago 

Blue Fire suddenly illuminated the lounge as a figure with what looked like claws and a tophat began to take form before opening its wings, a demonic smile appearing in its face, he was pretty sure he saw Akihiko stopping Yukari from grabbing something which looked like a gun

But as soon as Arsene revealed himself he vanished

The sky and the moon turned back to normal, and the lights across the street turned back on

To say the mood suddenly shifted was an understatement, the ones on the couch had a look of shock and surprise on their faces and Takeba looked like she had seen a ghost from how white she was, while Mitsuru looked like she was barely keeping a straight face, he could relate considering he was also trying to do the same thing

"You must be tired after your trip, i suggest your go to your room and rest, its on the second floor on the middle of the corridor, your things have already arrived" Akira had a feeling him being tired wasn't the reason he had to go to his room "Akihiko can you show him the way" 

"Oh right, Follow me" Akihiko told him as he got off the couch, as he went up the stairs he heard someone screaming "What the Hell was that" most likely Junpei, he was also pretty sure that for a split second he saw a child in a black and white striped shirt similar to the one he used to wear when he was trapped in his cell in the velvet room looking at him with a curious look in his face.

"This is your room, it next to my room and Arisato's so you should remember where it is" Akihiko said to him as he handed him the key to his room, "I guess i will see you tomorrow then" he said awkwardly before going down the stairs.

Entering his room and putting his bag on the desk Akira looked around his room, its was a simple room, not as big as Leblanc's attic but still not too small, it had a bed, a desk, a TV similar to the one he had in leblanc, a sink, overall it was a pretty basic room

The box on the middle of the room contained mostly simple things like his clothes and some health items along with more stacks of yen, most likely the remainder of the money which didn't fit in his bag, he pushed the box into a corner and decided to go to sleep

It was only when he had changed his clothes and had lay in bed where the full reality of the situation hit him, He was Alone, just like when he had arrived in Tokyo all those months ago, he was completly alone and in an unfamiliar place, his friends were all dead and the first impression he left on his new dormmates were that he was possesed by some kind of demon, perhaps this what Akechi felt, both him and Akechi were left alone with the people they cared about dead and both were manipulated by another person that planned to discard of them later

Shido manipulated Akechi, while Yaldabaoth manipulated him

Both him and Akechi had only one objective in mind, the difference being that while Akechi wanted nothing but to kill Shido, Akira wants nothing but to be able to save his friends

So different, yet so similar

And for some reason Arsene had appeared the moment he looked at both the Arisatos, perhaps they were the Wildcards he is supposed to help.

He also wondered what was that gun like object Yukari attempted to pull before Akihiko stopped her, for some reason the pink wearing girl looked familiar to him

Pink, Takeba, he was pretty sure futaba told him about that name but he couldn't remeber where, Pink, Featherman had the pink argus, Futaba was a fan of Featherman, wait a minute, wasn't the Pink Argus in Featherman played by someone named Yukari Takeba, he was sharing a dorm with the future pink argus, Futaba would have sold her soul to have this 

"*Chuckles* Sharing a dorm with the future pink argus and Japan's future hottest CEO, Futaba would have called me the luckiest guy in the world" he said to himself as he closed his eyes a blue butterfly being the last thing he saw before sleep consumed him

That night Akira Kurusu, the former leader of the phantom thieves dreamed of nothing

* * *

"Maybe it was a ghost thats haunting him" junpei told the rest of SEES only to get a glare from Yukari in return which only replied with an "Shut up Stupei"

SEES discovery about the fact that Another Student had the potential to operate during the dark hour quickly turned into a discussion about what the hell was the fire demon that appeared behind Kurusu before the dark hour ended until Minato finally asked the question that was on everybody's mind as Akihiko descended the stairs

"Maybe it was a persona?, it possible to summon a persona without an evoker right"

"Its possible to summon a persona without an evoker, however i never heard about being able to summon a persona in that way" Mitsuru said in response with Minako being the next to talk

"I don't know why but... eurydice started, lets say acting up when that thing appeared, like she was trying to contact it" With her brother speaking shortly after "Orpheus was trying to do the same thing, its like he was able to feel something in him"

"Perhaps its best if we deal with this tomorrow" Mitsuru said "Kurusu does have the potential and the fact that he hasn't shown any confusion or side effect to the dark hour shows that he is able to summon a persona" what puzzled her was the fact that Kurusu was either unaware about the figure that appeared behind him or perhaps he knew but didn't care , she continued "It is best if we go to sleep and observe him tomorrow"

The rest of SEES agreed, going to their rooms with only one question in mind 'What the hell was that'

Before she was able go up the stairs to the third floor Minako was stopped by her brother "You heard that word too right" he murmured to her, "You mean 'Trickster', do you think he has the same powers as us" Minato nodded in respose, perhaps they would have to ask Igor a few questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Akira finally meet SEES  
> I made Minako persona be Eurydice so it doesn't get confusing with two orpheus, both the twins had death sealed into them although death was split when it was sealed  
> Minako first summoned her persona (and thanatos) fighting the magician and Minato summoned Orpehus and Thanatos fighting agains't the shadows that formed after the magician died  
> I most likely wont be able to post a new chapter in the coming days as i have to study for a test and will most likely be playing P5 Strikers


	4. First day of school

**May 7th - 2 Days to the full moon**

'Here we go again'

Akira thought as he looked out of the window of his room, after waking up and changing into his school uniform, he decided he nedded to plan his next actions.

First thing he nedded to do was find the velvet room, the velvet room was usually located in either a commercial, like Shinjuku or Akibahara, or a place with a high concentration of shadows like palaces and mementos, that meant that if he was correct the velvet room would be located in a commercial shopping district.

The second thing he nedded to do was go to the giant tower he saw last night and discover more about it, if his assumptions were correct the velvet room would also be located there

And the third thing he nedded to do was go to school, because despite, Fighting shadows, and going from taking down his perverted gym teacher to the head of a conspiracy intending to take control of the country and even shooting a god, he was still a teenager which meant he still nedded to go to high school

He also nedded to figure out why the MetaNav was still in his phone, and if the MetaNav still existed so did the Metaverse along with palaces and mementos, although the Metaverse existing still had its more positives aspects, that being the fact that as long as the metaverse existed he had an infinite money maker.

There was also a camera in his room, he was going to have to remove that later

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts

"Hey, its me Yukari, can i open the door?" 

"It's open"

The door opened revealing pink wearing, brown haired girl, "Mitsuru-Senpai asked me to show the way to the school"

Yukari paused for a moment before opening her mouth to speak

"um, last night was everything okay on the way here"

As much as Akira wanted to ask her about the Shadows, the Blood and Coffins on the street or the giant tower, he decided to play dumb and responded with an "what do you mean"

"Forget it, just don't mention what happened last night to anybody"

"You're making it sound like we were making out last night"

Yukari's face flushed red "j-just don't tell anyone about last night, alright", Akira nodded, although he wasn't sure if she was talking about the "Green Hour" or Arsene's Appearance

* * *

Taking a train to school wasn't something new to Akira, considering he used to take the subway every day to reach Shujin Academy during his time in Tokyo,

The difference in Iwatodai was the view, while in Tokyo most of the time he was either staring into the crowd or the Subway wall until he reached Aoyama-Itchome, in Port Island the train to Gekkoukan was above ground which meant you could look into the ocean from the train, it was truly a beautiful sight

"There it is, Gekkoukan High School" Yukari said to him pointing at a white building with a lot of windows, it also was where the giant tower was located last night.

After getting off the train at Port Island Station Yukari guided him towards Gekkoukan, While Shujin Academy looked more like a prison, with its dull grey walls,small glass windows, its courtyard even looked like it belonged more in a prison rather than a school, it even had an opressive area around it, it also didn't help that it had Kamoshida as a teacher, Gekkoukan on the other hand was pratically shining beacon of light, it had clean white walls and huge glass windowns along with lots of open space around it, comparing Shujin to Gekkoukan was like comparing and old broken down car to a brand new spors cars

"um, Yukari-San which class am i in" Akira asked Yukari after they had entered the main lobby

"Oh right Mitsuru-Senpai told me to tell you to go to the faculty office after you arrived" she told told him, "Its right there to the left, um you remember what i said right"

"yeah i won't say anything about it" Akira responded, excluding the Last Night part, he knew very well that one ill made commentary could result in rumors spreading like wildfire, and he was sure yukari would not be pleased if the entire school though they were dating because he said too much, "See you later"

As Akira made his way towards the faculty office he could already hear some students talking about him, pausing for a moment in front of the door as a memory of him standing in front of shujin's faculty office after arriving hours late after getting stuck in Kamoshida Palace passed through his mind before opening the door and entering the room, hearing the door open a woman looked at him and started walking to him, with a clipboard in hand.

The woman had short brown hair and dark grey eyes, she was wearing a brown faculty jacket with a white-turtleneck shirt underneath, in Akira's opnion she looked like Yukari if Yukari was older and liked brown more than pink.

"You must be the new transfer student, Akira Kurusu, 11th Grade" her eyes trailed further down the paper "You were arrested for assault, so you had to move to Tokyo for a probation sentence, a probation that was completed last month" he nodded, "Im Ms. Toriumi. i teach composition, welcome to Gekkoukan High School",

"Its a pleasure to meet you Toriumi-Sensei" Akira responded.

"Likewise", she continued "You're class 2-F, which also means i will be your homeroom teacher this year" For a slipt second Akira wondered if his new teacher went by a second name, "Now let's head to class so you can introduce yourself"

* * *

"Im Akira Kurusu, its nice to meet you" After reaching class 2-F with Ms Toriumi, Akira realized one thing, no matter where he goes, his record follows, along with the rumors, because the moment he introduced himself he immediatly starter hearing whispering .

"Another transfer student, didn't he get arrested for assaulting some guy?"

'Yeah, but he completed his probation, so he isn't a threat anymore, right?"

"Who knows, a reformed criminal is still a criminal, i heard he keeps a gun in his pockets"

ironically the rumors about how he kept a gun or knife in his bag were now true to an extent, he also discovered that all his Junior dormmates were in the same class, Yukari, Junpei and both Arisatos were all in 2-F

"um... your seat will be... right there" Toriumi said while motioning to the desk at the right of where Minato was sitting "right next to Arisato-Kun"

he was glad arsene didn't make an appeareance as he looked at Minato or the school would had to probably call an exorcists to deal with him

'This is going to be a long year' Akira thought as he sat in his chair

* * *

As Akira sat through his final class of the day he compared his first day of Gekkoukan to his first day on Shujin

On Shujin, he had arrived hourslate after getting stuck in his perverted teacher's castle and almost getting killed, that had pretty much only sunk his reputation even lower than it already was, only furthuerd arriving with ryuji, and he had heard pretty much every rumor a bunch of teenagers could make about a person with a criminal record

On Gekkoukan, he arrived right on time, and while there were still rumors about his record, they were much tamer considering his probation was supposed to be finished already, he even ate lunch with Junpei and Minato, however compared to shujin, Gekkoukan teachers and the students were a bit stranger and unique

First were the teachers, the one who took the prize for most memorable in his opnion was Mr. Ono if his samurai helmer won't make you recognize him instantly his obsession with the Sengoku era will, there was also Mr. Ekoda which somehow got a prize in Akira's opnion for being able to somehow be worse than Mr. Ushimaru

Then there were the students, the two most memorable things he saw on his first day about the students were a girl that said that she "wouldn't mind if Mitsuru-Senpai ran her over in a motorcycle", there was also when he witnessed Minako being stopped from talking to Akihiko by the "Akihiko Fan Club", he stared god itself in the face, but the way those girls stared at Minako made even he shudder, it was like they shot Satanael's Sinful Shell straight through Minako's soul just by staring at her,

In the end he discovered Gekkoukan had its fair share of crazy and Deranged fangirls.

He also discovered Akihiko was the captain of the boxing team, while Mitsuru was the student council president

And after Minako's failed attempt at talking to Akihiko, Akira found himself talking to her in order to learn about where the velvet room might be located

"Minako-san can i ask you a question" 

"um, sure go ahead"

"Do you know a place like a mall or a commercial district in Iwatodai, i would like to know more about the city"

"Well there is the Stripmall at Iwatodai Station, There is also Paulownia Mall"

"Alright then, Thank you Minako-San"

"No problem Kurusu-San, fell free to ask about anything else if you need"

Akira nodded at Minako before making his way to port island station, he had a feeling he would find the velvet room in either the Iwatodai station strip mall, or Paulownia mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well im back, im not going to be able to post a chapter a day but i will try to atleast post a chapter every week
> 
> Again spelling corrections are welcomed  
> thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> I was always intrigued by a Joker in persona 3 scenario and seeing the lack of it i decided to write one myself  
> This is my first fic and english isn't my first language so spelling may be bad, and help correecting it would be greatly aprecciated  
> also i suck at punctuation
> 
> I was a bit Inspired by Hawkright's Rig the Game royal to write this and you should definitivaly read it, its one of the best fics i read


End file.
